It is desired to run an advertisement in a sequence of an advertising media to be contacted with a cutting edge demographic, then that for a less cutting edge demographic and then that for a demographic of ordinary people from the viewpoint of advertisement effect because merchandises and services depends on the trends.
Under the circumstances, a method in which an advertisement plan is created by referring to a previously conducted questionnaire on attributions for the demographics such as “very sensitive to the fashion”, “sensitive to the fashion” and “insensitive to the fashion” has been employed.